


Papercraftstuck

by omnomnomtea (resonance_and_d)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Silly, fanventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d/pseuds/omnomnomtea
Summary: A group of young adults play a new video game called SBURB together in an attempt to reconnect after college. This goes about as well as you would expect.Featuring badly-drawn artwork photographed with my phone. IMAGE HEAVY





	1. Installation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan adventure featuring my friends from college. It is intended as a self-indulgent inside joke rather than as a "serious" fanwork for all audiences. That said, you're welcome to read it- it just may not be as funny to you.

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 27th of July, 2016, is....

Not actually a special date at all.

===>

  


===> Enter Name 

  


You already have a name!

===> Be the spy 

  


You are neither British nor a spy, and this is not your real name.

However, on the internet you can be whoever you want to be, right?

...You don't want to be a spy, either, though. It's just your username.

===> Monologue about yourself 

  


You are a little SHY, but you will do your best.

You have a variety of INTERESTS, including VIDEO GAMES, KNITTING, CROCHET, and SCIENCE. You love CRAFTS of all kinds, and have recently begun to SEW your own CLOTHING. You also enjoy MUSIC, especially CLASSICAL MUSIC, and play violin and several other instruments. You have several FRIENDS, but most of them are far away and you can only talk ONLINE.

...You could use the phone, too, you guess. But that's not nearly as fun.

===>

  


Speaking of friends, it looks like someone is pestering you right now!

===>

  


You guess you can get some knitting done while you talk to him.

===> Answer Chum 

  


\-- wooCash [WC] began pestering britishSpy [BS] at 16:13 -- 

WC: meow?  
WC: are you online?  
BS: hiii! What's up?  
WC: not much hbu  
BS: I'm knitting a scarf! I think I'll donate it, though, it's a little plain for my taste.  
WC: so you're busy?  
BS: No, not really. Why?  
WC: I found this new game I want to try, it would be fun if we could get a whole group to play together  
WC: I think everyone else is busy though :(  
BS: We can't start without them?  
BS: Normally I would say we should wait, but these days everyone is so busy that we may never start if we do that.  


===>

  


WC: I think it takes a lot of time to set up, we may as well start that now  
BS: Then they can join us once it's set up!

\-- wooCash [WC] sent britishSpy[BS] the file "sburb.zip" -- 

BS: That's the game file?  
WC: Yeah that's it

===>

  


BS: Okay, I am installing it now

===> Behold Loading Screen

\--Installing Sburb--


	2. ===>

## ===>

  


Oops, the loading icon floated off the screen. This game may be a bit buggy.

===>

  


## ===>

  
  


You minimize the loading screen. Luckily when you hover over the icon you can see a progress bar, so you can tell how the installation is going.

This might take a while.

===>

  


## ===>

  
  


You go sit on your bed for a while. Your pile of yarn was kind of comfortable but beds are always cozier. Yours is especially cozy because it is made with military precision. You are not a very rigid person, but there are some things you don't mess around with, and when you make your bed, you have to do it right or WHAT IS THE POINT?

===>

  


## ===>

  
  


WC: moo?  
BS: It's installing  
BS: This might take a while  
WC: bleh  
WC: mine is done already  
WC: well, the client application  
WC: i'm still waiting on the server one to finish  
BS: Well, my computer is slow. It can't handle fancy new games like this  


===> Wait for what feels like a million years

  


## ===> Wait for what feels like a million years

  
  


This is fine.

===> Be the wizard   


## ===> Be the wizard

  
  


...wizard?

===> The magician?

  


## ===> The magician?

  
  


Yeah, there's no magician.

===> THE GUY WITH THE HAT. THE WIZARD HAT!

## ===> THE GUY WITH THE HAT. THE WIZARD HAT!

  
  


...hat?

===> WC!!

  


## ===> WC!!

  
  


Oh, him. Ha, he's not a wizard. And that's not a hat!

===> Be WC

## ===> Be WC

  
  


...it's a shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at mspfanventures](http://mspfanventures.com/?s=15708) but I wanted to practice pesterlogs on AO3 in anticipation of something else I'm writing. At the time of posting this chapter, I'm up to page 31 on mspfanventures and up to page 11 here.


End file.
